


Change

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [15]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi is only in flashback sorry, F/F, I was in a mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: It's time for Amber to let go of what might have been.The memories sting but she's ready to make new ones.
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack
Series: Future One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at flashbacks so please leave feedback on how u liked this and suggestions for this series, feel free to read the rest of the one shots to get caught up for this one. Also my first Amber centric fic so let me know how it was in that aspect.
> 
> TW:FOOD

Amber looked over the tip jar at the spoon, she felt stuck in the same rut she had been in for years, nothing had changed, she was stuck in the same town, where she had always been. The town that put her through hell and back. It was time for change. After arriving home she was ready to do something she should have done years ago.

She browsed through photos in her phone after she had finalized that she was ready to move on, she looked at a photo album labeled with a heart. She looked through photos with Andi and gave a small smile, years ago it would’ve been full, the time was just never right, It was years ago, at the spoon.

_“So I’m back, but only for a few weeks, Quinn is so excited, Sometimes I feel like I’m just repeating what Bex did.”_

_Amber smiled as she sat down “At least you are actually her sister.”Plus you video chat her even if she is young, and she actually knows where you are._

_“True, being someone's sister and being away is a lot different than being a mother, it’s just so weird, I just always think about how different things could be.”_

_“I’m gonna miss you too when you go back, Shadyside can get a bit old, but its not like I have the money to go to college myself, I wish I could,being stuck here forever is not my ideal life. At least I’m finally on my own, living with my mom just was not working anymore, and my dad isn’t exactly an option.”_

_Andi looked down for a moment “i wish I could help, but I am currently a broke college student myself, I’m always here to talk.”_

_Amber just shook it all off for a moment “It’s okay, Cyrus still gives me free therapy.”_

_Andi laughed and then looked down at her phone._

_Amber held her breath and started to say something “Andi, I have something serious to tell you. It’s been a long time coming.”_

_Andi sent a text and then looked back up “Sorry, boyfriend stuff, you know.”_

_“I thought you two broke up?” Amber said with a moment._

_“I know, I did call you crying the other week, but we moved past it I guess, I’m happy I always have you to vent too, sometimes Cyrus and Buffy are a bit hard to call when they are so happy in their relationships, Cyrus and T.J were having distance issues but it’s not like that lasted very long, they always patch it up.”_

_Amber was silent as Andi finished. “What were you gonna tell me, sorry.” Andi stopped her rant but Amber was defeated “I don’t remember, wantt to hang more next weekend?”_

_Andi smiled “For sure.”_

Amber packed a suitcase, she double and triple checked her checking account a solid 30 times. She wondered if it was really worth leaving. She looked through more photos in her heart album. She began to delete them.

_“Did you hear Amber? Luis and I are going on a big trip through Europe and we are gonna check out a ton of big art spots.”_

_Amber frowned, Andi was barely in Shadyside to begin with, and she was already leaving again, maybe she was just a fool, if she had interest she would have said something by now, and yet here she was. Listening as Andi talked about being in love, taking a trip across Europe with her wealthy fellow artist boyfriend, there was no room to compete. She knew it was pointless now._

_She feigned excitement to the best of her ability “Send me pics, I’ll visualize myself there and far far away from here.”_

_“Amber, do you need help, I-”_

_“Andi, I’m an adult, I need to handle myself, You said you think he’s the one?”_

_Andi nodded “He just makes me feel so special, I’m used to being the one putting in work. Like back when I dated Jonah.” Andi giggled “God, I miss when that was the biggest of my issues, what Jonah Beck thought about me.”_

_Amber smiled weakly “Hey, if it weren’t for him we wouldn't even know each other.”_

_“Yeah, I guess I owe him, but he does owe me free tickets to his next concert, He really made it big with his band, I hope I can do that with my art, I need a lot of inspiration.”_

_Amber checked her phone “Work needs me for a shift, I am picking up as many as I can, I’ll see you at the going away party you are going to hold at Celia’s?” Amber presumed there would be one._

_“For sure, I think Bex would throw me one whether I wanted one or not, Buffy is even gonna make it and she barely gets out anymore.”_

_“Kids do that.” Amber said as she got into her car._

Amber put suitcases into her car and calculated gas in her head. She was going to be driving for a long time. She headed out, her first stop was to drop off her apartment keys, and then she would be gone.

_Andi shook off tears, she hadn’t left her Andi Studio in a week._

_Amber arrived with food from the spoon “Luis is the worst, I have ice cream too, is there room in the freezer?”_

_Andi shook her head and fought back tears “Cyrus and Buffy already filled my freezer.”_

_Amber gave her a reassuring shoulder “Hey it’s okay, it’s my turn, now give me the rant you’ve given everyone else._

_Andi screamed out “He said that he’s done with this chapter of his life, must be fun to have a rich family so you can ditch people whenever you feel like it.”_

_Amber secretly enjoyed this “So I guess you’re back in shadyside?”_

_“I basically have already moved into my studio, so I guess, and I may have promised to carry Cyrus and T.J’s second kid, so there’s that.”_

_“Already? Andi you’ve been back for two days.”_

_“Cyrus was in this studio for a long time, we may have gone over a lot of topics.”_

_Amber smiled “I will still only take bad ex rants, pregnancy rants can all go straight to Cyrus and T.J.”_

_Andi looked into Amber’s eyes “I’m glad I have you, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Andi put an arm around Amber and wrapped herself tight._

As Amber drove she let go of it all, It was time for her to finally move on, she had always been hung up, told herself that Andi was finally back and It was time. But she realized that maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. As she looked at the road ahead she was hopeful, ready for what a change would bring her, ready to leave Shadyside behind and for new adventures.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the person who hurt me for putting me in the mood to write this. Flashback city tbh but I needed to. My next one might have them too idk. Love everyone who reads and supports and appreciate every comment and kudo. no huge rant today,


End file.
